The Reaper's Supports
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Supports between Fire Emblem characters and Alcruz, my OC. WARNING: Violence, Language, Dark/Suicidal Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got an idea.**

 **The idea wouldn't die.**

 **Here's the idea.**

 **Alcruz's supports**

 **F!Corrin**

"Hello Corrin."

"Good morning Alcruz."

"Might I ask what brings you to me today, milady?"

"I wanted to learn more about you. You've been in this army for a couple days now, yet you've racked up quite the kill count."

"I used to face much deadlier beasts than mere men. Although men can adapt, the beasts ad such raw power than even knowing how they ought made little difference."

"Oh? And what were these beasts?"

"Abominations. They shouldn't have existed."

"Wait, Alcruz I'm not done!"

"..."

"Huh. I must've hit a soft spot."

 **Alcruz and Corrin have achieved C-Support**

"Alcruz."

"Corrin."

"I wanted to apologize for digging into your past."

"Don't. It's been decades now. I shouldn't have reacted like that. The wound is healed."

"Might I ask you more, then?"

"If you like."

"What kind of beasts did you fight?"

"Just about anything. The beasts were nightmares given physical form."

"..."

"I lost a child to them."

"What!?"

"Yes. Annabelle. She was just 7 when they took her from me."

"Alcruz, I'm so sorry."

"No. She has been dead for a while, and my vengeance has been enacted. There is no need for apology."

"You are a strong man, to not be broken after what you seemed to have faced."

 **Alcruz and Corrin have achieved B-Support**

"Alcruz!"

"Hello Corrin."

"Don't hello me! What the hell happened that last fight!"

"Our conversation brought some bad memories."

"You charged straight into their front lines!"

"..."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you want to kill yourself!"

"What if I did?"

"Alcruz..."

"I haven't thought about my daughter for years. Talking to you showed me just how much my demons are haunting me."

"Alcruz. I swear-"

"I know, Corrin. But my life has no meaning anymore. All I love has died, or left me. Don't worry yourself with me."

"..."

"..."

"You're kidding yourself."

"Oh?"

"You don't want to get any closer to anyone, just in case they die."

"..."

"You have a new family. Me, us, everyone in the army. We all care for you, and you inspire us to fight harder."

"..."

"Every fight, you fearlessly charge into battle, beating impossible odds. Do you think that has no effect?"

"I..."

"Everyone in this army looks up to you. For your prowess, your stalwart ability to never stop, your determination."

"..."

"I look up to you. You showed me that anyone can be great."

"Corrin..."

"When you first joined this army, everyone thought you another soldier. A little weird and bit introverted, but normal. The very first battleyou fought in with us, you saved possibly everyone in the army. Especially me."

"..."

"That ambush would've certainly killed me, and a few others in this army. Then you joined the fight, and single-handedly held it off, allowing us to regroup, reveal and rejoin the fight."

"..."

"You've saved so many lives, Alcruz. Your romantic family may have died, and I'm sorry for your loss, but you have new brothers and sisters now, us."

"..."

"..."

"I get it, Annabelle."

"Alcruz?"

"Your father's an idiot. I know. But I'm okay now. You've opened my eyes."

"..."

"You saved me again. Your big dumb father."

"..."

"I'm so lucky to have had you in my life Annabelle. But it's time for bed now, Annabelle."

"..."

"You-you can't stay with your father all the time. He's got things to do, people to save, and you need your sleep."

"..."

"Don't worry, Your mother will read you your bed time stories now. Your father has some business to finish before he joins you."

"..."

"Yes, it's the nice lady Corrin. No, I'm not cheating on your mother, Corrin's my best friend."

"..."

"I'll be quick, baby girl."

"..."

"Goodbye Annabelle. Thank you. Say hello to your mother for me."

"Alcruz? Are you okay now?"

"I... I think so. Thank you, Corrin. I had no idea how much my survicor's guilt was burdening me."

"We're family. Family look out for each other."

"Family, huh?"

"Alcruz?"

"Yes, we are family. My-my new f-family..."

"Alcruz? Are you crying?"

"Yes. I need to move on. Corrin."

"My shoulder is yours, Alcruz."

"*sobs*"

"There, there. Your new family is here for you."

 **Alcruz and Corrin have achieved A-Support**

"Corrin."

"Oh, Alcruz. Normally, I have to find you."

"I want to thank you for releasing my burden."

"It's no problem. You're an integral part of this army. We need you."

"..."

"Alcruz?"

"I've moved on now. I'm ready to accept people now. I want to accept you, Corrin."

"A-Alcruz?"

"It may be a bit sudden, but I hope you will accept this."

"W-What?"

"Corrin, will you marry me?"

"I-I..."

"I know I'm damaged goods, but you helped fix me, and your kind words helped free me from my suicidal mind. You showed the brilliance of a bit of optimism, and I want you to show me what I've been missing for all my grieving life."

"Alcruz."

"If it helps, I also think that you're incredibly beautiful."

"Oh, Alcruz."

"Yes?"

"Of course, I will marry you!"

"You will?"

"You're like a hero to me, and I can't help but love your selflessness, willing to give your life to save everyone, and your kindness!"

"I'm kind?"

"You may think you're hiding it, but everyone knows you give what coin you have to the beggars around. "

"Oh."

"I will marry you, Alcruz."

"I love you, Corrin."

 **You showed me the light, now I wish to share it.**

 _Now, perhaps Annabelle would like siblings?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I may give Alcruz a son or a daughter, but that's neither here nor there.**

 **Camilla.**

"Hello Alcruz."

"Good afternoon, Lady Camilla."

"Have you seen Corrin around anywhere? He's evading me, for whatever reason."

"No, I haven't seen them, why?"

"He's been hiding from my attention for a couple days now, rarely seeing me."

"Perhaps he just wants space."

"He can have all the space he wants, so long as I can share it with him."

"From you, I mean, Lady Camilla."

"From me? Watch your tongue, Alcruz!"

"Hehe, your threats are adorable. Very well, I do indeed know where Corrin is and where he hides' but I will tell you on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out."

 **Alcruz and Camilla have reached C-Support**

"Alcruz, are you going to tell me the condition yet?"

"Hmm. Yes, I will."

"Finally!"

"I will tell you, in exchange for telling me about yourself and why you love Corrin so much."

"Is that all? Very well, what do you wish to know?"

"Who are your parents?"

"My parents? I know King Baron, the swine, is my father, but I've no knowledge of my mother."

"Okay. Why do you love Corrin so much?"

"He's my Darling little broth-"

"No he's not. Tell me, why do you love him?"

"Hmph! If that's how you'll be, I'll find him myself."

"Good luck, you'll need it. I've got questions for when you fail."

 **Alcruz and Camilla have reached B-Support**

"I can hear your teeth grinding."

"Tell me where to find Corrin!"

"You must answer the questions."

"I've no desire to. Tell me before I beat it out of you!"

"You're welcome to try, but you know that will only end in your injury, milady."

"Grrrrr!"

"Scary. Are you going to answer why you love Corrin so much?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"..."

"Hmmm?"

"I've always wanted a little brother to spoil. My actual siblings are either older than me, or I was too young to spoil them. When King Garon kidnapped Corrin, I had the chance to be his older sister."

"As fair a reason as any."

"So, will you tell me where to find Corrin?"

"I cannot, for I do not know."

"YOU WHAT!"

"If I'd known, I'd have told you, but I didn't, so I wanted to see if you would answer some personal questions about yourself."

"YOU TRICKSTER!"

"I do have an idea on how to find him though, milady, before you hurt yourself."

"TELL ME!"

"He frequents the mess hall around 5 o'clock, everyday, corner him there and interrogate him."

"You'd better not be lying."

"Not this time, milady."

 **Alcruz and Camilla have reached A-Support**

"Hello Lady Camilla."

"Good afternoon Alcruz, may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you want to know about me?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I once was married. To a stunningly beautiful woman."

"..."

"If you dyed your hair blonde, and wore some less revealing clothing, you could pass for identical twins."

"Oh?"

"When I saw you, I was reminded of her, and my instant thought was that you would know her, but alas, you only knew Corrin."

"I apologise for tricking you, Alcruz."

"No need. You didn't mean to."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Maybe this will."

"A ring? It's rather beautiful."

"Good, because it's for you."

"E-Eh?"

"Perhaps it's lingering love from my previous wife, but I feel immense affection for you, Lady Camille. I know I'm just a lowly soldier, but please accept my feelings."

"Alcruz."

"Yes?"

"You should stop rambling and kiss me."

"What?"

"I accept your proposal."

"Truly?"

"Of course, who would deny such a proposal from you?"

"Umm?"

"Don't worry, girl talk."

"That would explwi why it makes no sense."

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

 **Alcruz and Camilla have reached S-Support**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alcruz gets a daughter, she will be revealed in later chapters, like two or three later.**

 **Rinkah**

"Rinkah."

"Hello Alcruz."

"Could I trouble you for some sparring?"

"Sure. Armed or unarmed?"

"You choose."

"Armed, then."

...

"You.. Are a... demon."

"I believe I win."

"Gahhh..."

"Good fight, Rinkah, I believe I know what to improve on."

"You can improve?"

 **Alcruz and Rinkah have reached C-Support**

"Rinkah."

"Hey Alcruz, come to spar again?"

"If you want."

"Sure. Unarmed, this time."

"Very well."

...

"Rrgh!"

"Hah!"

"AHHH!"

"Ah! Rinkah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You groped me you-"

"I swear, I didn't mean -"

"Out! Get out!'

"Rinkah-"

"OUT!"

 **Alcruz and Rinkah have reached B-Support?**

"Alcruz!"

"Uh, Rinkah-"

'I wanna duel you!"

"A duel?"

"You dared to-"

"Yeah yeah, okay! Sure! I accept your challenge."

"Grrr!"

...

"Ahhhh!"

"Rinkah?"

"Why can't I beat you!"

"Don't feel bad, I've fought things you couldn't possibly face without being paralyzed in fear."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"Don't Rinkah. Don't you fucking dare!"

"Uhh..."

"The beasts have taken enough from me, I won't lose anymore!"

"..."

"Rinkah? Are you okay? I didn't mean to yell like that."

"Damn. Anyone ever tell you you can be pretty terrifying when you're angry?"

"Yes. Common village folk though, so I didn't take much heed of their words."

"Hah. When you yelled, I felt like a chastised naughty child. Can you never do that again?"

"Yeah, no worries."

"Oh, Alcruz? I forgive you for touching me."

"Oh? Thank you Rinkah."

"No problem."

 **Alcrux and Rinkah have reached A-Support**

"Hey Rinkah."

"Saying something other than just my name? Who are you and what have you done with the real Alcruz?"

"Rinkah..."

"There we go. You're back."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You remember our spars?"

"Yeah, what of them?"

"Why are you so intent on beating me?"

"Well, it has something to do with pride and another with ability. You're undisputedly the best in camp, so if I could beat you, that makes me the best and proves I've improved so much from where I started."

"People think I'm the best fighter?"

"Yeah. You never heard the maidens muttering your name and fainting, muttering about the reaper with a scythe? Trainers using you as point of examples of being the best of the best? Hell, even Ryoma trains hard to one day defeat you."

"I should really pay attention."

"Don't pay attention to the maidens."

"Umm?"

"I've already told them you're taken."

"Well, I'm-"

"By me."

"You what!"

"Yeah. Congratulations, you earned the heart of the princess of the Flame Tribe."

"What? Rinkah, how did this start?"

"Well it began when you groped me. You have incredibly skilled fingers."

"I-"

"Shut up. Let me finish. Truly, it's because of your power and your humble nature. You aren't fooling anyone, I know you hear everyone when they praise you. Yet, you ignore them as though they never complimented you."

"..."

"You're also easy on the eyes, and the armor may cover your entire body, but I can see your muscles on your arms, and it's delicious."

"..."

"So, I just poured out my heart to you. I hope you don't break it."

"No. I won't. In fact, I feel the same for you, dear flame."

"Dear flame? You haven't even put a ring on me, and you've already given me a pet name. You're just a player, aren't you?"

"Uh, no?"

"I'm joking. Still, I'm glad you feel the same for me as I do you."

"Yes, I am as well. This was an unconventional proposal and reveal by both of us."

"Agreed."

"I'll go and buy a ring, I'll bring it to you soon."

"Please, Alcruz."

"I love you, Rinkah, my dear flame."


End file.
